lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 017: Lunastra vs. Malcolm
Turn 1: Lunastra * Discards "Enchantress of the Black Ice" from her hand to activate her effect, adding "Black Ice Fever" from her Deck to her hand. * Discards "Mummy of the Black Ice" from her hand to activate her effect, Special Summoning "Enchantress of the Black Ice" from her Graveyard. (1700/800). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Malcolm * Draws. * Lunastra activates her Set "Black Ice Contagion". "Black Ice" monsters Lunastra controls gain 500 ATK and DEF, and they cannot be destroyed by battle (Enchantress: 1700 -> 2200/800 -> 1300). * Special Summons "Black Guard - Marshal" from his hand (1900/300), since Lunastra controls a monster and Malcolm controls none. * Normal Summons "Black Guard - Templar" (1700/1000). * Since "Templar" was Normal Summoned, he Special Summons a "Black Guard" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Black Guard - Scribe" (1000/'2000'). * Since he controls a "Black Guard" monster, he Special Summons "Black Guard - Footman" (400/'2000') from his hand. * Activates "Black Guard Retreat" from his hand, inflicting 400 damage to Lunastra for each "Black Guard" monster Malcolm controls. He currently controls 4 monsters. (Lunastra: 4000 -> 2400). * Uses "Scribe" and "Footman" to Nucleo Summon "Black Guard - Swordsman" (2700/1400). * Uses "Marshal" and "Templar" to Nucleo Summon "Black Guard - Paladin " (2800/1600). * Since all of Malcolm's Nucleo Monsters are Cytosine-Base, he uses the Base Effect of "Swordsman" that is applied to "Paladin", reducing the ATK of Enchantress by 1000 (2200 -> 1200/1300), also she takes 1000 damage (Lunastra: 2400 -> 1400). * "Paladin" attacks "Enchantress", but Lunastra activates her Set "Black Ice Masquerade", making all battle damage from battles towards a "Black Ice" monster 0 for this turn only. * Ends his turn (Enchantress: 1200 -> 2200/1300). Turn 3: Lunastra * Draws. * Activates "Black Ice Fever" from her hand. * Uses the Splice Effect of "Fever", using her Enchantress" and "Fever" to Hybrid Summon "Brionac, Dread Serpent of the Black Ice" (2300 -> 2800/1400 -> 1900). * Uses the effect of "Brionac", discarding 2 Zombie-Type monster ("Guardian of the Black Ice" and "Savant of the Black Ice", to banish an equal amount of cards Malcolm controls. She chooses "Paladin" and "Swordsman". * Since "Paladin" and "Swordsman" leave the field, their Nucleo Materials return to the field in the same battle position as they were (Templar: 1700/1000) (Marshal: 1900/300) (Scribe: 1000/'2000') (Footman: 400/'2000'). * "Brionac" attacks "Templar" (Malcolm: 4000 -> 2900). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Malcolm * Draws. * Banishes "Retreat" from his Graveyard to activate its other effect, Special Summoning a "Black Guard" monster from his Graveyard. He chooses "Templar" (1700/1000). * Tributes "Templar", "Marshal", "Scribe" and "Footman" to Tribute Summon "Black Guard - General" (1900/2300). * "General" gains 300 ATK for each "Black Guard" monster used for its Tribute Summon. The Tributed monsters were 4 (1900 -> 3100/2300). * Uses the effect of "General", banishing "Templar" from his Graveyard to destroy a Spell/Trap Card Lunastra controls ("Black Ice Contagion"), and inflicting 500 damage to Lunastra (Lunastra: 1400 -> 900) (Brionac: 2800 -> 2300/1900 -> 1400). * "General" attacks "Brionac" (Lunastra: 900 -> 100). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Lunastra * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Guardian" in the Graveyard. Since she controls no monsters while this card is in her Graveyard, she banishes it to Special Summon a Level 4 "Black Ice" monster from her Deck ("Archfiend of the Black Ice"), and returning "Fever" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Activates "Black Ice Fever" from her hand. * Uses the Splice Effect of "Fever", using "Archfiend" and this card to Hybrid Summon "Trishula, Dark Dragon of the Black Ice" (2700/2000). * Uses the effect of "Trishula", banishing the only card from Malcolm's hand, "General" and "Scribe". * Tributes "Trishula" to Special Summon "Ancient Queen of the Black Ice" (1000/3000) by its own effect. * Due to the effect of "Ancient Queen", she gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster (1000 -> 3700/3000). * "Ancient Queen" attacks directly (Malcolm: 2900 -> 0). Lunastra wins. Category:Blog posts